Fukuda Hideko
Fukuda Hideko (福田 英子, October 5, 1865 - May 2, 1927) was a Japanese author, educator and activist. Biography Fukuda Hideko (known as Kageyama Hideko before she married) was a prominent figure, often referred to as "Japan's Joan of Arc," in the Freedom and Popular Rights Movement in Japan during the 1880s. Fukuda Hideko began her active involvement in the Movement after hearing speeches given by Kishida Toshiko in 1882, a popular orator dedicated to the rights of people, particularly women. In 1885, Fukuda Hideko and Oi Kentaro, amongst other Liberal reformers, began advocating a plot to “sail to Korea and create a disturbance large enough to undo the Sino-Japanese accord, Convention of Tientsin, concluded by Ito Hirobumi and Li Hung-chang in 1885”; this later became known as the Osaka Incident of 1885. Fukuda Hideko, having joined the political society aspect of the People’s Rights Movement wrote in her autobiography entitled Warawa no Hanseigai (Half of My Lifetime), of her reasons to join the plot for a reformist movement in Korea: For these reasons, the Liberals began to respond to Japan’s “refusal to help Korea” by hoping to reinstall the Independence party. The old members of the dissolved Liberal party proclaimed that Korea had been an independent since the establishment of the Yi Dynasty, and that no other countries could interfere with its rights and “principle of freedom.” Speeches were given in which Fukuda Hideko stated she was “welcomed with open arms” as people greatly respected her and what she was trying to accomplish. They began trying to raise money, which was difficult as Japan was facing a period of depression, and several members resorted to stealing. Isoyama Seibei was angry at the inability to raise funds and was discouraged with what funds they did have. His negative attitude resulted in him being removed as commander of the plot and being replaced by Arai Shogo, leading to further problems as Inagaki Ryunosuke refused to listen to him. However, they succeeded in raising money and gathering weaponry, including guns and bombs. The party then traveled to Nagasaki on November 20 1885 from where they planned to depart for Korea. However, the police had already been investigating the large number of robberies in the Osaka area, and before the party could travel to Seoul, on November 23, 1885 the roughly 130 members were arrested and charged with the illegal possession of guns and bombs, encouraging riots, and some with robbery. The reformist movement had been intercepted before they had reached Korea, and reflected the disorganization of the group and the ending of the Political party movement within Japan. The incident also coincided with the signing of several treaties between Japan and Korea that began a period of stalemated aggression—the worst time for the Osaka Incident to have been planned. , Fukuda Hideko was an integral part of the Freedom and Popular Rights movement, not only in the political movement, but also in the Women’s movement of this time. Fukuda Hideko spent roughly 10 months in prison as a state criminal. In subsequent decades, she became involved in the socialist movement and published her own journal. One hundred years after her birth in 1965, a group of activists erected a memorial in her honor in Okayama. The memorial includes a quotation from her autobiography: “My life has been one adversity upon another. But I always fought back. Not once, not even once, did I flinch from adversity.” See also: Japanese literature, List of Japanese authors References & Further Readings: Berenice, Caroll. “The Outsiders: Comments on Fukuda Hideko, Catherine Marshall and Dorothy Detzer.” Peace and Change 4 (Fall 1977): 23-26. Conroy, H. The Japanese Seizure of Korea, 1868-1910: a study of realism and idealism in international relations. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1960. Fukuda, Hideko. Warawa No Hanseigai. Tokyo: Iwanami Bunko, 1985. Hane, Misiko. Reflections on the Way to the Gallows: Rebel Women in Prewar Japan. Berkley: University of California Press, 1988. Horimoto, Fumiko. “Pioneers of the Women’s Movement in Japan: Hiratsuka Raicho and Fukuda Hideko Seen Through Their Journals, Seito and Sekhai Fujn.” Ph.D. diss, University of Toronto, 1999. Hunter, Janet. Concise Dictionary of Modern Japanese History. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1984. Hunter, Janet. The emergence of modern Japan: an introductory history since 1853. London; New York: Longman, 1989. Jansen, Marius B. “Oi Kentaro: Radicalism and Chauvinism.” Far Eastern Quarterly 11(May 1952): 305-316. Keene, Donald. Emperor of Japan: Meiji and His World. NewYork: Columbia University Press, 2002. Murata Shizuko and Ōki Motoko, eds. Fukuda Hideko shū. Fuji shuppan, 1998. Ōki Motoko. Jiyū minken undō to josei. Domesu shuppan, 2003. Sievers, Sharon L. Flowers in Salt: The Beginnings of Feminist Consciousness in Modern Japan. California: Stanford University Press, 1983. Tsuzuki, Chushichi. The Pursuit of Power in Modern Japan, 1825-1995. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2000. Ushioda, Sharlie. “Women and War in Meiji Japan: The Case of Fukuda Hideko (1865-1927).” Peace and Change 4 (Fall 1977): 9-12. Category:1865 births Category:1927 deaths Category:Japanese writers ja:福田英子 zh:福田英子